If I Never See Your Face Again
by lo8ic
Summary: If they never see each other's face again, they won't mind? How is it that every time they scream, shout, fight, it ends with them in heated love? Well, that's just JIBBS. Warning, don't read if you're shy !L Sexual content


**Summary: If they never see each other's face again, they won't mind? How is it that every time they scream, shout, fight, it ends with them in heated love? Well, that's just JIBBS. Au - because Jenny's still alive. HEAVY. Warning, don't read if you're shy !L Sexual content..**

**Disclaimer: Maroon 5 and Donald P. Belisario are the wonderful owners of the song and show. I just rock it out!**

Jethro barreled through the door once again, slamming it closed. He was so pissed off. They had been talking, hanging around one another all summer, and now, out of nowhere, she says she's done. It hadn't really been a relationship, it was more, friends with benefits. Jethro would have hoped it would get serious, but, Jenny was resisting. She didn't really want to go down that road again. Not quite yet. Wasn't sure he was ready for that. He was glaring at her, and she set her pen and glasses down, looked him dead in the eye, and spoke.

"You're not my type, Jethro." He smirked.

"You say that. Trying to convince yourself, are you Jen?" He was thinking to himself, _You and I both know damn good and well that I can make you sway._ "I can make you weak, Jen. And you know it." He stated, proud of himself, eyes narrowed and a salty smirk on his face.

"Oh, please. It makes you burn to learn you're not the only one." She said, speaking of her new "beau".

"I'd leave you alone if you'd put down your blazin' gun.." She had taunted him about her many dates, but he'd had a few himself. They were both irritated about it.

_Now as the summer fades, I let you slip away  
>You say I'm not your type but I can make you sway<br>It makes you burn to learn you're not the only one  
>I'd let you be if you put down your blazing gun.<em>

"We used to be all we'd ever need, Jen. 'Member those times? I do. But, now, you've gone somewhere else. Somewhere I'm not a part of. Somewhere far away. I don't know if I'll find you again."

"I-"

"Aw, but you feel my breath on your neck. You know I'm right there behind you. Everytime you fall backwards, it's always on me! And you can't believe I'm right behind you! I can't either, Jen. I can't..believe, I'm always the fool to catch you." He stated harsher. It was true, she always came running back. When she would fall, he'd be right there to catch her.

_Now you've gone somewhere else far away  
>I don't know if I will find you<br>But you feel my breath on your neck  
>Can't believe i'm right behind you<em>

"_Why_?" He asked her, plainly.

"Because you keep me coming back for more. Every time I feel like it's all over, you make me feel a little better than I did ever before! But you know what, Jethro?" She yelled, standing up. They were yelling now. "If I never see your face again, I don't mind." She said bitterly. "Because we've gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight. I didn't think we'd talk at all tonight. Thought you'd go home and lock yourself away in your basement with your boat and bourbon!"

_'Cause you keep me coming back for more  
>And I feel a little better than I did before<br>If I never see your face again, i don't mind.  
>'Cause we've gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight.<em>

He glared at her, she glared at him, but she gasped when he grabbed her arm and yanked her to him, pressing his mouth onto hers with a force that made her moan. She didn't waste time to open her mouth for his tongue to enter, her hand roaming up and down his chest. He tore her shirt open, the buttons undoing themselves with his action. She set to work fumbling with his shirt. He had her pushed against a wall, her skirt on the floor. His jeans were kicked to the side. They made their way to her sofa. Her breathing came sharp and choppy, but she still forced herself to speak.

"Jesus...Sometimes you move...so well..it's hard not to give...in..." It ended in a moan, and her bit her neck gently.

"I'm lost...I can't tell where you end...and I begin..." He was talking about both their sweaty, slick bodies and their history. Their lives nowadays. "It makes me _burn _to learn you're with another man.."

"I know.." She said in a gasp.

"I wonder if he's half the lover that I am?" He said, hand on her hip, stroking, kisses being placed under her jaw. She shook her head widly.

"No.. He's not..." She said in gasps.

_Sometimes you move so well it's hard not to give in  
>I'm lost, i can't tell where you end and I begin.<br>It makes me burn to learn you're with another man  
>I wonder if he's half the lover that I am<em>

"Baby...Baby...please believe me.."Jethro started, in unsteady, deep breathing. He hadn't yet entered her. "Find it in you..Your heart, damn it..to reach me...Promise...Not to leave me behind...Please?" He was begging her. He was vulnerable. She was weakened by his vulnerability.

"Take me down...but take it easy...Make me think..but please don't deceive me, Jethro...Torture me by taking your time.." He grinned.

"I am.." He was, in fact, teasing her. Neither knew how it took them an explosive fight to get them to this. Such a sweet surrender, the only surrender either would ever make.

_Baby baby, please believe me  
>Find it in your heart to reach me<br>Promise not to leave me behind._

_Take me down but take it easy  
>Make me think but don't deceive me<br>Torture me by taking your time._

**Well, what'd you think? I'll admit, it was pretty heavy. I wasn't sure if it would be any good. So please, reassure me? I love Maroon 5, and the song, so. And Jibbs.. and Voila. That's what you get. :L aha. Please review!**


End file.
